Loves Lost Tears
by Yogirl38
Summary: I won't tell, all is a surprise!


Hi, I'm back to writing crazy little stories that just pop up into my mind. Though this is probally the shortest story I came up with to type. So enjoy it or else!

* * *

"Numbuh 3 there's something deadly important I need to tell you!" yelled Number Four of the Kids Next Door or as Wallabee Beatles to 12 year old boy with short spiked hair thinking of getting a mohawk who usually wears hoodies with skulls.

Yes this is the last time 3 and 4 would be togther, Kuki was going back to Japan to take care of her sick Grandma in Tokyo.

"Yes, Number Four!" Hollered Number 3 back who secretly had a crush on a little boy whose happenly is a australian. She was now on the stairs to her plane to Japan. It was a cold, windy, cloudy day the rest of the team said their good byes who were now crying behind the glass windows looking a cheerful of what was now happening outside the airport.

"Wallabee Beatles I'm now leaving unless you got nothing else to say I guess I should get moving" Kuki said emotionally

There #4 still didn't do nothing except standing there looking for the right words to use to express his feelings.

"You got nothing else to say Wallabee, well then I guess this is..." Kuki didn't bother to finish her sentence. Kuki stood there not waning to go yet without 1 long found thing or rather person, from her past but had to.

Kuki then waved to her teamates in the airport who were also waving and wondering if this was the end to well, you know.  
Kuki then turned to her plane to leave with no glance back at the emotional boy.

The plane then left for Japan after the security guards at the airport took Wallabee off the airport road. Wallabee mentally cursed at himself and struggled to get free. After long tries he broke free, the sky now rained his sadness, and his love, pride, and soulmate left his heart and at his side. Without a single goodbye, kiss, or how they were meant to be.

* * *

SHERYL CROW LYRICS

"The First Cut Is The Deepest"

Iwould have given you all of my heart

but there's someone who's torn it apart

and he's taken just all that i have but if you want i'll try to love again

baby, i'll try to love again, but i know...

the first cut is the deepest

baby i know the first cut is the deepest

but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed

when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

i still want you by my side just to help me dry

the tears that i've cried and i'm sure gonna give you a try

if you want i'll try to love again, (try)

baby, i'll try to love again, but i know...

OOHHH,

the first cut is the deepest baby i know

the first cut is the deepest

but when it comes to bein' lucky,

he's cursed but when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

i still want you by my side

just to help me dry the tears that i've cried

but i'm sure gonna give you a try

cuz if you want i'll try to love again

(try to love again, try to love again)

baby, i'll try to love again but i know, OOHHH...

the first cut is the deepest baby i know

the first cut is the deepest when it comes to bein' lucky,

he's cursed when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH,

the first cut is the deepest baby i know (baby i know)

the first cut is the deepest try to love again...

* * *

After decommisioning and now at age 15 Wallabee Beatles laid on his bed not remembering that day or the girl he loved.

He had been living deepressed day after day since that day. Sure he got strait A's in school's because it was the only thing he could really concentrate on, is one of the hottst guys you'll ever met, lives middle class, has a happy family proud of him, a sport star, a christain, and basically the perfect guy every girl wants. Though he wasn't happy, he prayed every night and day for a happier life though he never did get happier but less.

Today was his 15th Birthday his parents were wanting to surprise him with a party that might cheer him up. So he was forced to leave the house. So he decided he would take a short little walk with his dog Patches, while walking him Patches escaped off his collar and ran strait off to a bench. A heart shaped, oak wood, brown bench. Under a vine supporter that was also oak wood and heart shaped. And on the bench was a girl. When Wallbee ran to get Patches at the bench he was stunned to see the girl. She was 5'8, 2 inches shorter than he was, she had long raven black hair with a few bright orounge high lights, she was skinny, and was wearing a dark green tank top, and a mini blck denim skirt.  
She had brown eyes but were was the color of the rainbow in the sun. Wallabee wondered who this girl was, she was definetly the most beautiful girl he ever seened in hif life. He then caught himself drooling so he knew this girl was special.

"Uh..Hi..." said the girl "Uh..Hi..I'm Wallabee um... thanks for catching my dog"  
"No problem, I'm Kuki, I was just taking a walk for I don't know why but felt I was spposed to be here"  
"Really I did to"  
"Do you know where Aburney Lane is... I'm supposed to visit this guy that I don't know, but my parents claim that I do, and I trust my parents on everything"  
"Uh..yeah I live on Aburney Lane"  
"Have I met you before? You seem familiar, am I talking to much, because if I am you can"  
The girl was forced to stop when Wallabee put his index finger on her lip.

"Kuki, I have do have something else to say." He smiled and suddenly leaned in slowly to kiss her. After 10 seconds their two lips met for the first time. Wally felt fire works shooting in his body and heard them out in the sky. After that one kiss they left each other walking opposite directions without another word. Until Wally then turned around to say the words he's been waiting to say for all his life. Though when he turned around all he saw was his dog and pebbles on the ground next to a tree Reading" I love you too See you tonight Wally"  
So with that Wallabee put Patches Leash back on Patches collar and before Wallabee left he carved a heart on the tree reading "Wally and Kuki forever". After 10 year Wallabee and Kuki have finally got married and cherished their life together. After 60 years, then Kuki died, and had her memoriel at the carved tree at the park. Though this time Wally left with her to enjoy their spirits together as angels in heaven

Maybe this story isn't that short. Isn't this story dramatic I might do a sequal about their life together. But you'll have to reveiw first!


End file.
